LOVE
by Hello Kitty Speedboat
Summary: Rated for suicidal themes. A songfic dedicated to Ewan on his birthday(3-31-03). Based on Nat King Cole's L-O-V-E- Christian writes a poem about commiting suicide after having a dream and missing Satine SOO much. It made me cry while writing it!! PLZ r


**__**

LOVE

Beyond the Music

A Ewan McGregor Birthday Dedication

Disclaimer: I do not own Ewan or his birthday-sucks for me!!

A/N: This is a special dedication to Ewan on his birthday!!

A Moulin Rouge songfic dedicated to Ewan himself. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Introduction

On March 31st, 1971, Ewan Gordon McGregor was born to James Charles Stuart McGregor and Carole Diane Lawson in Creiff, Perthshire, Scotland. To us, loyal Ewan Fans, that was a day of magic that would soon bring joy and happiness to those who would base their whole lives upon this heart throb of a man. His singing and acting would break hearts of those who first placed eyes on him. Whether it be in Moulin Rouge or simply Tales From the Crypt, we all know that Ewan is the hottest celebrity ever. This piece is dedicated to you Ewan, in remembrance of the day you were born.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

L-O-V-E

The thick wooden doors of the Moulin Rouge snapped shut behind him. Red fury consumed his heart. His eyes, small, beady, and burning with tears. His cheeks, red and clammy. His heart, broken and used. The rain soaked his skin and the thunder shuddered his heart. He left small footprints in the mud as he trudged through the downpour and into his lonely garret, where he'd rather be than with her and the chosen one, a hushed cry called out to him.

"Christian! Christian, no, please come back to me!" Her voice shut off by the surrounding rumbles of dark thunder. NEVER would he forgive her.

_________________

Christian sat up in bed, heart racing, beads of sweat pouring down his forehead. His breaths were heavy but short and his eyes were filled with tears. He needed her now, more than ever, he needed Satine. But, she was gone, gone from his arms forever and never to come back. 

He raced to his cupboard and pulled open it's doors. He stuck one hand in and pulled out a leather bound notebook, covered in dust. He took one look and threw it onto his bed, chasing after it. He flipped it open and poured out his heart into the faded sheets. All the while, tears in his eyes. His heart ached and he needed her by his side but for now, the only things he could do was write and dream. 

Now, Christian mind wandered into thoughts he had never encountered or dreamed of. If he needed her so badly then he needed to die too. No more cries out of mourn, no more broken heartedness, no more cold shoulders of Montmartre. They would be together, forever. His words overflowed the paper, leaking onto the pages ahead, one after another, with love's thoughts. Until, at last, he was done.

****

Suicide

He knew that when he met her

From that very night

That they should be together

And hold each other tight

He spent some nights

Chasing her around

It wasn't until she gave in

The love that they had found

Her guardian knew that she should chose someone else

For he knew the secret that no knew

Her problem was a beast

And there was nothing she could do

For once they were happy

For once they knew what there was about love 

For once they had someone to hold

For once they held the beauty of a dove

Her secret became worse

Eating her from the inside out

Making her lie and cheat

No one knew what it was about

Then one fateful night

She chose the tyrant

Leaving her lover

Looking for an aspirant

Then night of the show

Her fate drew near

Her breathing became shallow

She died in his arms, whispering love's words in his ear

Now he lives alone

A life of long death

Whether to die or live

Should he take his breath

A bottle of cyanide 

comes close to his lips

He decides to drink and end his life

He closes his eyes and sips

Now he is gone

He is with his lady

A long life ended

His garret now grows shady

For loves sweet breath 

Has kissed him upon the cheek

He is happier now

Cause he has found what he had to seek

Christian closed his book and leaned back into the poster of his bed. He held his hand to his head and groaned. Should he or not.

A record of song playing over in his mind. His own voice morphing into that of a women's, hers. 

****

L is for the way you look at me

The voice drew nearer to him.

****

O is for the only one I see

Now becoming more clear.

****

V is very very, extraordinary

Until she was there.

****

E is even more than any one that you adore…..

"Satine?!?" Christian cried, unable to open an eye.

"Yes, Christian, it's me," Satine's voice softened his heart and comforted his head on her chest. "You must go one Christian, for me, you must."

"I can't,"

"Our love will live forever, remember Christian?"

"No, it can't, I can't!" 

Satine lifted his head towards hers. She kissed him gently on the lips and looked deep into his wet eyes.

"I will always be there Christian, remember our song, Come What May, death can never stop true love,"

Christian grabbed her tighter as she flinched and pulled away from him.

****

Love is all that I can give to you

Love is more than just a game for too

Two in Love can make it 

Take my heart and please don't break it

Love was made for you and me…….

"Remember me always Christian……"

Satine's voice slipped away from him, leaving him alone and afraid, in the vast darkness of his garret. Leaving him with only his few glasses of absinthe.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What did you think?? Please review!! I wrote the poem myself but the song is **LOVE** by **Nat King Cole. **Happy Birthday Ewan!!


End file.
